1. Technical Field
This document relates to methods and materials involved in fastening or constricting. For example, this document relates to devices (e.g., adjustable and/or removable devices such as adjustable vascular pedicle constricting devices) configured to allow a user (e.g., a surgeon) to apply a band element at least partially around a desired structure (e.g., tissue such as a vascular pedicle) in a manner that allows the degree of constriction to be adjustable.
2. Background Information
Surgeons perform many different types of surgeries using procedures ranging from open surgery to minimally invasive surgery (e.g., laparoscopic and endoscopic surgeries). In some cases, a surgeon may need to fasten two tissues together, hold a particular tissue in a desired position, or constrict a particular tissue (e.g., a vascular pedicle). In such cases, a surgeon can use surgical sutures or surgical clips.